Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a display apparatus that includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) unit and a light source for radiating light for illuminating a display screen of the LCD unit. As described in Patent Document 1, the LCD unit of such a display apparatus is held in a casing or the like such that the LCD unit is held between a cylindrical portion and a protruding portion of a decorative member opposing the cylindrical portion. A display apparatus of Patent Document 2 further includes a light guide located on an opposite side of a LCD unit from a dial plate. The light guide has a base portion and an irradiation portion. The base portion extends from the irradiation portion toward a light source that is located at a place other than a region that overlaps an opening of the dial plate in a displaying direction. Because of this structure, the light, which is emitted from the light source and incident on the base portion, is guided to the irradiation portion and emitted from the irradiation portion toward the display screen.
In the above display apparatus, externally-inputted vibration can cause backlashes of parts of the display apparatus. To reduce such backlash, the measuring device disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 3 is provided with a sheet-like buffer material, which is located between a hole portion of a facing member and a protruding portion of a see-through plate. The display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 4 is provided with a non-woven cloth as a buffer material between a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board and a position-determining flange.
Patent Document 1: JP-2006-219055A
Patent Document 2: JP-2009-210302A
Patent Document 3: JP-2010-223334A
Patent Document 4: JP-2010-281983A
In a display apparatus as disclosed in Patent Document 2, a part of light radiated from a light source is radiated toward an opening in a dial plate. This direct light from the light source travels straight, passes through a light guide, and illuminates a display screen in a different way than the light emitted from the irradiation portion illuminates the display screen. Therefore, a portion of the display screen to which the direct light reaches is brighter than the other portion of the display screen. As a result, non-uniform light emission in the illumination of the display screen arises.